


Chloe

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Explanations, Gen, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), POV Connor, Post-Canon, Quiet, Talking, as many of my stuff this is just walking and talking, elijah's just mentioned, no elijah here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: With Jericho finally rebuilt after the revolution, the Chloes make the decision to leave their creator. Connor has to make sure they get to their new home safely and in doing so, he finds answers to some troubling questions.





	Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm pretty sure this is the first chapter where Elijah doesn't show up at all, there's just a lot of talking about him (duh, after all, the whole series is about him, so. It definitely wouldn't pass the Bechdel test). Still no progress on the actual story - this is set sometime after "The Deviant (Hunter)" and before "The Aquarium" (and all the chapters that follow). Once again clearing up some stuff that I think are pretty important when it comes to Connor and Elijah's relationship, not much happening otherwise. But no worries, we'll get to what happens after "New Jericho" real soon

 

Laughter. Voices blending with each other. Filling up the car with their lively noises.

It wasn't what Connor expected when he went to pick up the Chloes from Elijah's house.

When the girls made their decision to join Jericho, it quicky became obvious who would have to go get them. Kamski didn't want to let them go alone, but at the same time, he didn't want to set a foot anywhere near Jericho. So, of course, Connor ended up being the temporary caretaker of the four androids.

He didn't mind, not really. But...

A blonde girl on her knees in front of him.

A breath on his skin, a voice questioning him.

Gun in his hand.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to look any of them in the eyes. Elijah assured him multiple times they held no grudge towards him, not even the one that the gun was pointed at, the original one.

But Connor wasn't convinced.

Kamski rented out a car for them. Connor was in the front, glancing over at the back to see as they excitedly talked over each other. Most likely wondering what their new home would be like. He watched them until one of the Chloes' eyes drifted to him.

That Chloe.

He darted his gaze away and didn't try looking again for the rest of the drive.

Eventually, they stopped in front of Jericho. Connor shuffled out of the car quietly and waited for the girls to join him. Once they were all gathered on the sidewalk, he gestured vaguely towards the building.

“So... this is Jericho,” he said, a little awkward.

Ever since he came to Elijah's house to pick them up, he hadn't actually spoken much to them. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the right words.

“We should head inside,” he suggested.

The three of them rushed forward excitedly, but one lingered behind.

It was _Her_.

He tried to make it seem like he didn't see that she had her eyes on him. Or how she was purposefully keeping her step in sync with his.

“Something's bothering you,” she spoke up first, startling him.

He looked at her, eyes a little wider. His gaze didn't stay on her for long.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured after a moment of silence.

“Sorry? For what?” Her voice was so gentle. Serene. Calming.

He could see why Elijah liked having them around.

“...for what happened at Elijah's place.” He paused. “The Kamski test.”

Understanding immediately flashed on her face and as Connor looked up at her, he saw that she was smiling gently at him.

“But there's no reason for you to apologize,” she reassured him. “Didn't Elijah tell you?”

“He told me that you hold no grudge against me. That was it,” he muttered, repeating the man's exact words.

“Ah. So he didn't tell you everything. Of course. He never did like making thing easy, even for himself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know how the whole situation must've looked from your perspective. But... I've heard you and Elijah have been talking more. So I'm sure you've already noticed that he is not... what he initially seems.”

“I... have. He likes to play things up. He... hides his emotions very well. It also appears to me as if he's trying to mask his own insecurities. He sometimes makes it difficult to tell apart the truth from the lie. He's a complicated man with many personal issues.”

Chloe laughed warmly at that and nodded.

“You're right. He is. But from what he told me about you, it seems like he has already started letting his walls down around you, which is... relieving.”

“...so what didn't he tell me about the Kamski test?” Now that the topic was brought up, Connor couldn't let it go until he got some answers.

“Most importantly, such thing as the Kamski test doesn't exist. He made it up on the spot, while you were waiting for him to let you in. Hence the unoriginal name.”

Connor furrowed his brows and stopped walking. The other Chloes were far ahead of them and didn't even notice that the two of them lingered behind.

“He made it up?”

Chloe turned towards him, giving him a small smile, nodding.

“I told him you and lieutenant Anderson came to see him. He was very interested in you and wanted to see how you'd react to the test.”

Connor stared at her, mulling over the words. Slowly putting all of the pieces together, carefully trying to make sense out of Elijah.

“We couldn't keep you waiting for too long, but there was enough time for us to talk over what he wanted to do. I have a lot of trust in him, though he did assure me that if I felt like you'd harm me, I could say no. But it's not like it'd make a lot of difference – if you shot me, he'd repair me, for sure. He's done it a few times before.”

“...you didn't think I'd shoot?” His voice was quiet.

“No, of course I didn't.” There was so much confidence in what she said that it made him speechless. So she kept on going. “I hoped he'd tell you all about it, at some point, but... I've known him for so long, I'm not even surprised,” she laughed softly, shaking her head.

Connor was silent, but she didn't continue. Just waved her hand, urging him to keep on going, follow her sisters. He immediately moved forward, soon falling into a steady pace with her.

“This... changes a lot,” he admitted. “It always bothered me why he did it and how you felt about it. I- thank you.” He glanced over at her, genuinely grateful.

“I can imagine how it may have made it harder for you to connect with him. I hope hearing the truth will help both of you. He... really needs a friend.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Worry.

Connor could easily tell how much Chloe cared about Elijah. It showed in that fondness in her eyes whenever she spoke about him. The words she used to describe him. And it was a mutual care, he was sure of it. He already heard Kamski speak about all of the girls, multiple times. He was happy to share stories about them, always excited to talk about his lovelies, as he liked to call them. They were all dear and close to each other. It was no surprise. They had spent so much time together, the only people they could rely on. Elijah had no other family. Just the Chloes and him.

Connor was amazed the man was willing to let them go.

But maybe he knew it'd happen, eventually. After all, people grow. They need change. It was certainly just a matter of time before the girls would want something different than just their creator and their house in the mountains.

“I... had mixed feelings about him, initially. I didn't think I could trust him. But recently... my opinion has been gradually changing. I'll support him to the best of my abilities.”

Chloe smiled at him warmly, reaching out to gently place a hand on his forearm.

“Thank you. Really. It... means a lot to me. I am worried about what he will be going through now that he'll be alone.”

“I... can understand that,” Connor admitted. “But... he won't really be alone. You'll all still be there for him. And me, too.”

She nodded, slowly letting go of his arm.

“Yes. I'm sure he knows I'll support him, no matter what. I've been looking after him for years and... he's been through a lot. Those are his stories to tell, though, not mine.”

Connor gave a small nod in response.. For a while he had been trying to figure Elijah out. With every meeting they had, every conversation, it was starting to get easier. The man opened up to him more and more, he could see that. But there was still so much left unsaid, words and emotions lingered in the air between them. Sometimes it felt as if Elijah wanted to tell him more, but just couldn't bring himself to. Connor could only hope that eventually, he would let him shoulder some of the burden that he surely had to carry.

“I should go find my sisters before they run off somewhere and get themselves in trouble,” Connor's attention was brought back to Chloe. He blinked, looking up at her. It seemed like she had been watching him for a while, noticed his mind drifting off.

Coming back to reality, he smiled softly at her.

“Yes. And I'll go get Markus. He should be the one to welcome you here.”

He watched her go, watched how they all laughed together, their eyes shining so brightly.

A huge weight was finally off his shoulders. All this guilt, all this worry about Elijah's intentions. In a way, he knew it was better that Chloe was the one to tell him all about it. He could hear how genuine she was, how much her creator meant to her.

Going over their conversation in his head, Connor easily decided he should also check on Elijah after he was done at Jericho. See how he was doing. Tell him how the girls already liked Jericho.

He remembered the worried look Chloe had and he knew he didn't want to see it on her face ever again.

 

 


End file.
